Nyx Fortuna series
Nyx Fortuna series — by Marlene Perez. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The first in a line of three exciting new urban fantasy novels blending elements of Greek myth and forbidden romance against the backdrop of Minnesota's magical underworld. Brooding, leather jacket-wearing Nyx Fortuna looks like a 20-something, and has for centuries now. As the son of the forgotten fourth Fate, Lady Fortuna, he has been hunted his entire life by the three Sisters of Fate that murdered his mother. Fed up and out for revenge, Nyx comes to Minneapolis following a tip that his aunts have set up a business there. His goal to bring down his mother's killers and retrieve the thread of fate that has trapped him in the body of a twenty year old unable to age or die. But when a chance meeting with the mysterious, dangerous and very mortal Elizabeth Abernathy throws off his plans, he must reconcile his humanity and his immortality. ~ Goodreads | Strange Fates (Nyx Fortuna, #1) by Marlene Perez Lead's Species * Son of the forgotten fourth Fate Primary Supe * Greek Gods What Sets it Apart * Urban fantasy based on Greek mythology centered around the Fates. Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Nyx Fortuna. Books in Series Nyx Fortuna series: # Strange Fates (2013) # Dark Descent (2013) # Fortune's Favors (2014) ~ Book Trailer: StrangeFates_Trailer_Amanzon(1) - YouTube World Building Setting Minneapolis, Minnesota Places: * Red Dragon: club that Nyx goes to * Lake Harriet: This is where an enormous three-story house was located and it was owned by Elizabeth's family. * Hell's Belles: It is a restaurant located a few blocks from the Greyhound station. * Parsi Enterprises: It is located in an old converted warehouse building in the North Loop neighborhood. * Eternity Road Pawnshop: It sells different amulets and powerful things. * Dead House: It is an old military base. * Zora's: It is located in the Nicolett mall area. * Aunt Nona's house: Supernatural Elements ✥ Fates, gods, naiads, demons, necromancers, witches, trolls, harpies, water hags, Athame, , Glossary: * Necromancers: They were also known as bone-conjurers, and since one of their talents was summoning the dead, they were on the top of the heap at the House of Hades. * Harpies: They are the bird women which are a favorite of Aunt Decima. * Water Hags: They were older and ore vicious naiads and thrived on the sound of men screaming. * Thread of Fate: It is the life line of the humans. * Parcae: It another word for Fates. * Athame: Ritual knife—a necromancer's knife that is used in rituals. Groups & Organizations: * Four Houses: The Fates, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Each house has some sort of identifying mark that its members wear. * Trackers: They are tasked to find or locate someone they were asked to find by mythological characters. World ✥ Members of this world are descended from the gods and are part of four houses: The Fates, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Each house has some sort of identifying mark that its members wear. ~ Badass Book Reviews ✥ Lady Fortuna: Nyx's mother—she has several names including the Lady Luck, Tyche as the Greeks called her and Fortuna as the Romans called her. She was the fourth Fate and the youngest of the Wyrd Sisters. Protagonist ✥ Nyx is an interesting character. He is able to use magic and has cloaked his appearance so he hides in plain sight, even working for his family. He is also immortal and hard to kill, although if one were to get a hold of his thread of Fate, he could die. ~ Badass Book Reviews Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Strange Fates (2013): The first in a line of three exciting new urban fantasy novels blending elements of Greek myth and forbidden romance against the backdrop of Minnesota's magical underworld. Brooding, leather jacket-wearing Nyx Fortuna looks like a 20-something, and has for centuries now. As the son of the forgotten fourth Fate, Lady Fortuna, he has been hunted his entire life by the three Sisters of Fate that murdered his mother. Fed up and out for revenge, Nyx comes to Minneapolis following a tip that his aunts have set up a business there. His goal to bring down his mother's killers and retrieve the thread of fate that has trapped him in the body of a twenty year old unable to age or die. But when a chance meeting with the mysterious, dangerous and very mortal Elizabeth Abernathy throws off his plans, he must reconcile his humanity and his immortality. ~ Goodreads | Strange Fates (Nyx Fortuna, #1) by Marlene Perez ✤ BOOK TWO—Dark Descent (2013): The second in a line of three exciting new urban fantasy novels where the son of the Fates must travel to the underworld... Nyx Fortuna is still reeling from Elizabeth's betrayal, but Nyx's cousin, Claire, has run away, and he has to find her and bring her back, or Elizabeth will suffer at the hands of his aunts, the three Fates. Claire has gone into the underworld of Minneapolis, where no one, not even the Fates, can follow. But Nyx must journey to a place where Hecate's dark magic has Claire in her thrall. Saving his cousin means releasing Hecate from her underworld prison and perhaps fulfilling the prophesy foretelling the Fates. ~ Goodreads | Dark Descent (Nyx Fortuna, #2) by Marlene Perez ✤ BOOK THREE—Fortune's Favors (2014): The end always comes at a price... To save his cousin, Claire, Nyx Fortuna was forced to release the goddess, Hecate. Free and bent on destroying the world, Hecate will kill anyone that gets in her way . . . starting with every member of the Wyrd family. Now, Nyx and company must join forces with the Fates and fight to return Hecate to her underworld prison. Magical and mortals alike must take sides to survive, but no war is without its casualties... ~ Goodreads | Fortune's Favors (Nyx Fortuna, #3) by Marlene Perez Category:Series